Pensamentos Diferentes
by Esplaniesexual
Summary: Bem, eu escrevi essa fanfic tendo como base uma entrevista recente do Jon no qual ele disse que um momento no qual Lanie e Javi conversavam sobre casamento aconteceu, porém foi cortado.


O grande dia de Ryan e Jenny finalmente havia chegado, o que acabaria com a ânsia de Javi para descobrir quem era o amigo que Lanie iria levar para lhe fazer companhia.

"Olá Javier." Disse Lanie chegando ao hall de entrada junto com seu acompanhante. "Esse é o Toby."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Disse Toby o cumprimentado.

"É, eu também." Respondeu Javi com um pouco de desdém. "Essa é a Juni."

"Prazer em conhecê-la." Disse Lanie disfarçando o ciúme.

"Prazer." A moça respondeu. "Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, encontro com você lá dentro." Ela disse a Javi enquanto se afastava.

"Bem, vocês dois deveriam conversar um pouco, vou guardar nosso lugares." Disse Toby.

"Obrigada, Toby." Lanie respondeu.

"Toby, huh?!" Disse Javi quando o homem havia se afastado.

"O que você quer dizer com 'Toby, huh?'" Lanie perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

"Eu não sei, você me diz..." Ele disse se aproximando um pouco dela.

"Você e eu terminamos há dois meses atrás, a não ser que você tivesse pensado que eu havia entrado para um convento, é melhor você parar agora."

"Então é sério vocês dois?" Ele perguntou com o coração apertado com medo da resposta.

"Claro que sim!" Ela exclamou. "Sobre dançar, afinal foi pra isso que o namorado dele deixou que eu o trouxesse, eu não merecia ficar aqui sozinha vendo você flertar com as madrinhas de casamento."

"Namorado?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Eu pensei que você já tivesse ouvido falar sobra a liberdade sexual nos Estados Unidos."

Ele a fitou por um momento, pensando no que responderia.

"Ela é minha prima." Ele disse um tanto sem graça. "Eu ouvi que você estava vindo com alguém e..." Ele fez uma pausa e a olhou dos pés a cabeça. "Você está linda, sabia?!"

"É, eu sei." Ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

"Posso te levar até seu lugar?"

"Seria uma gentileza..."

Os dois, de braços dados entraram na igreja e foram até seus lugares.

A decoração da igreja estava linda, repleta de rosas brancas, que segundo Ryan eram as flores preferidas de Jenny.

A música começou a tocar e ecoar por toda a igreja, todos se levantaram, a hora havia chegado.

Jenny estava linda em seu longo vestido branco, de longe era possível observar um nervoso Kevin Ryan esperando por ela no altar.

Quando Jenny finalmente chegou ao altar e teve suas mãos entrelaçadas a de Ryan, todos na igreja se sentaram, era a hora da cerimônia.

Por ironia de um destino chamado Toby, Lanie e Javi se sentaram um ao lado do outro, ficando entre Toby e Juni.

A uma certa altura da cerimônia, quase todas as mulheres na igreja estavam chorando, menos Lanie.

"Porque mulheres sempre choram em casamentos?" Javi cochichou no ouvido dela.

"Eu não sei, eu nunca entendi o sentido de tanta emoção." Ela cochichou de volta.

"Você nunca chorou em uma cerimônia de casamento?"

"Eu sei que isso é estranho porque eu sou mulher mas não, eu nunca chorei."

"Não é estranho, é diferente. E esse seu jeito de ser diferente das outras é o que te torna tão especial." Ele respondeu, e segurou a mão dela.

"Obrigada, Javi." Ela disse corando um pouco e entrelaçando seus dedos nos dedos dele.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes, eles pareciam viajar um nos olhos do outro, até que foram distraídos pelo barulho dos aplausos, pois a cerimônia já estava acabando e os noivos estavam se beijando no altar.

Todos na igreja se levantaram e continuaram aplaudindo mas desta vez era porque os noivos estavam saindo da igreja.

Após a saída dos noivos os covidados se dirigiram para o hall de entrada, para fazer uma horinha antes de seguirem para o salão de festas.

"A cerimônia foi linda, não é mesmo?" Comentou Juni. "A noiva está muito linda."

"Sim, ela está." Respondeu Lanie.

"Se no dia do meu casamento, eu estiver pelo menos um pouquinho parecida com ela, eu ficarei muito feliz."

"Eu tenho certeza de que você ficará tão bonita quanto ela, Ju." Disse Javi.

Mesmo já sabendo que Juni era prima dele, Lanie sentiu uma pontada no peito, ela ainda sentia ciúmes.

"E você Lanie?" Perguntou Toby que até agora se encontrava calado.

"Eu o que?!" Ela perguntou assustada.

"Como você quer estar no dia do seu casamento?"

"Ah, casamento?" Ela disse um tanto sem graça. "Eu não sei, eu acho que isso não é para mim, é um passo muito grande que vai interferir em outras coisas no futuro, não tenho certeza se eu quero isso para mim."

A resposta de Lanie fez com que Javi se sentisse um pouco mal. Como assim ela não pensava em casar? Toda mulher pensa em casar. E ele estava ali, disposto a passar o resto da vida dele com ela, mesmo depois do término do relacionamento dos dois. Ainda existia algo forte entre eles.

"Olá pessoal!" Disse Beckett se aproximando e quebrando o clima meio tenso que havia surgido ali (Graças a Deus!). "Castle e eu já estamos indo para a festa, vamos todos juntos? Ou vocês irão esperar mais um pouco?"

"Por mim tudo bem, podemos ir agora, todo mundo junto." Disse Lanie.

Como todos haviam concordado, eles partiram em direção a festa.

O salão de festas estava tão lindo quando a igreja, porém não haviam apenas rosas brancas, a decoração agora estava em contraste. Branco e Verde claro.

"Vamos todos nos sentar juntos." Disse Castle. "Eu acho que aquela mesa ali está perfeita." Ele apontou para uma mesa que se encontrava de frente para uma grande varanda.

"Por mim está ótimo, em frente a varanda então a circulação do ar deve ser melhor." Disse Beckett em um tom cansado. "Eu não aguento esses sapatos, eles estam me matando!"

"Também, com essa barriga enorme do jeito que está, usar salto nunca seria confortável." Respondeu Lanie.

"Eu disse isso a ela, mas Kate Beckett nunca desce do salto." Disse Castle brincando.

"Algum problema quanto a isto Castle?" Ela disse dando a ele um olhar repreendedor, porém sexy. "Eu estou me sentindo uma baleia, o salto é a única coisa que me faz sentir... digamos, menos baleia."

"Não há problema algum." Ele disse puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. "E você não parece uma baleia."

"Obrigada Castle, mas você não vai me convencer." Ela disse se sentando.

Todos se sentaram, conversaram sobre a cerimônia e acima de tudo beberam (menos Beckett, é claro).

Depois de muito tempo de conversa e bebida, todas pararam de falar por um instante, até que Javi quebrou o silêncio.

"Nós estamos sentindo sua falta na delegacia, Becks."

"Eu também estou morrendo de saudade do meu trabalho, mas até essa criança nascer..."

"E como está meu afilhado?" Perguntou Lanie.

"Ele está ótimo, no meu ultimo exa-"

"Ela disse afilhado?" Castle a interrompeu.

"Ooops..." Disse Lanie.

"É um menino? Nós vamos ter um menino?" Ele perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Bem, era para ser uma surpresa..." Beckett disse se virando para Lanie.

"Eu sinto muito, saiu sem querer..." Ela disse rindo.

"Eu vou ter um filho... um menino... meu menino!" Ele exclamou fazendo com que finalmente as lágrimas em seus olhos escorressem por seu rosto.

"Sim, nós vamos ter um menino...o NOSSO menino." Disse Beckett sem conter a emoção.

"Um brinde ao pequeno Castle." Disse Javi erguendo sua taça.

"Ao pequeno Castle!" Todos responderam dando um gole em suas taças.

"Eu acho que estou ficando bêbada." Disse Lanie. "Eu vou tomar um pouco de ar, com licença."

Ela disse se levantando e indo em direção a varanda.

"Javi?!" Disse Beckett percebendo que ele acompanhava Lanie com os olhos. "Vá atrás dela."

Ele apenas olhou para Beckett e se levantou.

"Com licença." Ele disse e depois foi em direção a varanda.

Na varanda, Lanie estava com seus olhos fechados sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto.

"Atrapalho?" Ele disse quando chegou perto dela.

"Javi, claro que não." Ela disse comum sorriso no rosto.

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Sim, na verdade eu não me senti mal, acho que foi a consciência pesada por estar bebendo demais."

"Ah sim, entendo..." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"E você? Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou. "Desde que chegamos aqui você está diferente, na verdade desde que deixamos a igreja."

"Não, é que... aquilo que você disse sobre casamento, você falou sério?"

"Olha, Javi... eu..." Ela procurava palavras para tentar explicar. "Como eu te disse na igreja, eu não sou como as outras mulheres, que tem como sonho o grande dia em que irá se casar. Casamento pra mim é algo grande demais... eu tenho medo de estar dando um passo maior do que a perna, entende?"

"Sim Lanie, é só que..."

"Você está decepcionado?"

"Não, claro que não." Ele respondeu sendo sincero. "É só que... eu gostaria de me casar."

"Javi, você é jovem ainda, você vai encontrar alguém que vai passar o resto da vida com você." Ela disse tentando fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor, mas não era fácil dizer para o amor da sua vida que ele encontraria outra pessoa.

"Você não entende, Lanie?" Ele perguntou. "Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida do seu lado, porque é você quem eu amo."

"Mas Javi, nós temos pensamentos diferentes. Você quer se casar, formar uma família... eu também quero, mas não sei se vou conseguir me preparar para isso, para falar a verdade, casamentos me assustam, eu tenho medo de acabar decepcionando alguém que eu amo."

"Sim, nós temos pensamentos diferentes." Ele disse segurando as mãos dela. "E é isso o que torna você tão especial para mim, o simples fato de que você não pensa como eu, é uma das coisas que mais me atraem em você. E eu não tenho medo de me arriscar, mesmo que não seja agora, nós podemos tentar, eu vou respeitar o seu tempo. Quando sua hora chegar e você estiver pronta, você vai saber... e eu quero estar do seu lado quando isso acontecer. Eu não tenho medo de tentar, não mesmo."

Eles ficaram parados por um momento apenas olhando um para o outro.

"Você tem certeza?" Ela disse.

"Eu nunca estive tão certo em toda minha vida." Ele respondeu entrelaçando os dedos dele nos dela, exatamente como na igreja.

Ela o fitou por mais uns segundos até que com um sorriso no rosto disse:

"Eu odeio você, sabia?"

"Me odeia? Por que?!" Ele perguntou com aqueles famosos olhos de cachorrinho sem dono.

"Eu odeio você por me fazer gostar tanto de você."

Ele sorriu e soltou as mãos dela.

"Eu disse que o jeito como você discorda do que eu penso é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você, não foi?!" Ele disse a puxando pela cintura para junto dele.

"Sim, você disse..."

"Caso você queira saber, outra coisa que me atrae... é quando seus lábios estam assim, perto dos meus, como nesse exato momento." Ele colocou a mão entre os cabelos dela e a aproximou seus rostos.

"Ah é...?!" Ela disse mordendo os lábios.

"Uhum..."

E ali mesmo, na varanda daquele salão de festas os lábios dos dois se encontraram em um beijo terno, um beijo que nenhum dos dois queria parar.

"Olha só aqueles dois." Disse Castle que estava na mesa observado. "Finalmente fizeram as pazes."

"É o que parece." Respondeu Beckett. "Eu estou feliz por eles, até porque eu não sei por mais quanto tempo eles continuariam daquele jeito, implicando um como outro toda hora."

"É,mas acho que vou sentir falta dos olhares sinistros que Lanie fazia quando ele estava por perto."

Os dois riram.

"Bem, eu espero que eles se tornem uma família."

"Assim como nós." Disse Castle dando um beijo nela.

"Sempre."


End file.
